Eternal Harvest
by Hakkyou wa Sukkiri
Summary: Bleach/FFIX Crossover. KomaxFrey To be forgotten is worse than death. Death is freedom. Freedom that my death has achieved for me.
1. Mobilize the 13 Protection Squads

An Eternal Harvest

Disclaimer: FFIX, and Bleach are owned by their respective holders. I do not own either, nor ever want to.

It may be wise to look up something on FFIX before you read, I don't expect many people on the Bleach stories to know what Final Fantasy is. There may be a few, so enjoy, however I created this story mainly to entertain an idea.

Before I begin I would like to fill you in on some of the information of bleach, and FFIX. If you are familiar with both, then you need not read any of this.

Plus (Bleach) - A soul which has remained in a spiritual form. It wanders on the earth until it is purified by a shinigami, or is devoured by a hollow. Some variances of Plus's exist, such as those that are binded to a certain object, or building. They are hard to detect by the shinigami, and cannot leave the object they are binded to. If they remain in the real world for too long, they will eventually become hollows.

Terra – Gaia relationship (FFIX) – Since the beginning of Gaia, Terra has absorbed the souls of people who have died. Terra itself was once a thriving planet, however the planet collapsed. The people of Terra are in hibernation, and they require a number of souls to wake them. All of that is unimportant in this story, just know that whenever someone dies they are absorbed by Terra, and they are not allowed to return to soul society.

However, for a short and particular moment. Terra malfunctioned for a split second.

(Story Begins - Night)

"Speech" _Thought_ **Ability/Zan-paku-to release**

An eternal rain pattered on the ground, for it was here that Levathian blessed the Burmecians with a storm that would never end. The sky cried on, down below, in the city, there were all but corpses to greet those tears. The ruined city had been run down by the invading forces of Alexandria. All but a few remained in that city.

General Beatrix, general of the Alexandrians had just defeated a small group of warriors. There with her was Brahne herself, and a mysterious man. Beatrix looked down at the ground upon the defeated foes. "My Queen, the vermin have been taken care of." She stated to her majesty.

"Yes, yes wonderful, now we must leave. This rain bothers me." The greedy queen ordered.

"Hmm, how interesting. A rat, a mindless doll, and... This one could be trouble." Said the mysterious man.

He of course was talking about Zidane. Kuja knew a fellow genome when he saw one, and knew who it was as well. It was his replacement. The next in line for the position of Terra's angel of death. This mysterious man, Kuja, was not going to let someone replace him. "My queen, it might be wise to finish them off. I know them, and they may prove a hindrance to further operation." Kuja politely advised.

"... Yes, yes. Beatrix? Kill them all." The queen said ignorantly.

Freya Crescent, the rat, heard the order. She as well as Zidane panicked inwardly. "_No, no, I can't Die yet!! Burmecia needs me!._" Freya thought. Freya used all of her strength to push her head off the ground, to witness a sword severing Zidane's neck.

"_My god..._" Freya thought. Beatrix moved to Vivi. The little mage, who was so adamant about finding out why he existed was about to leave this pitiful existence. He was sliced open, he never felt the blow since he was unconscious.

Kuja began to laugh violently, Beatrix walked over to the last one left alive.

(Freya's POV)

I knew I was next, as she walked up next to me with her sword. I was too tired to cry, or scream for help, not that there was any help. It was a hopeless situation. Burmecia, and my race was doomed. I muttered one last cry as I looked towards Kuja, "_I will have my revenge_". It was my last word, as a sword injected itself into my neck. All I could remember was a black darkness. It was pitch black. I lay there in a supine position, constantly repeating my last words.

"I will have revenge...", I said aloud. Wasn't I dead? I can't have revenge in blank existence.

I was dead. Wasn't I? Was this heaven? My eyes opened... My heart filled with joy! I was alive! Alive and well! I could still fulfill my duty to Burmecia! I stood up, and reached for my spear.

My hands passed through it. That wasn't all. When I tried to step back, I was halted by a chain. An Iron chain was ablated to my heart! "What is this?" I cried out. With no answer. I looked towards Zidane, fear welled up into my heart. Fear, and Anger. I was furious. So many emotions filled me. I put a hand to my face. Yes, i can feel it. It's there.

Perhaps they left me alive, and chained me...

Freya grabbed the chain and began to pull it.

"_Ouch!_"

It hurt when I pulled it... This... This is sick! The nailed a chain to my chest! Those sick bastards.

Freya, was too in-grossed in what she was thinking to hear the footsteps of a man. The man entered the courtyard she was in.

"By the gods, by what cruelty did such a thing happen?" Said a blond Burmecian with a green hat. He had a nigata strapped to his back. The man walked over to Freya, although he did not notice her at all. At this time, she did notice. It hurt her so much when she saw who it was. Her dearest Sir Frately stood over her corpse.

"She is familiar..." Said the man. He had amnesia, and couldn't put a name to the face.

Freya began to scream his name, many times she did too. Loud enough for the whole city to hear, however her voice still did not reach any ears.

Broken, and defeated. Freya was sprawled on the ground in tears. She was bound to Burmecia, the place she wanted to protect, and she was unable to protect it.

(12th Devision HQ)

The usual hustle, and bustle was occurring in the bio-technological center of soul society. Just the usual chaos, ever since Kisuke Urahara mysteriously disappeared. However, his former Vice-Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri could never be any happier. He had all the authorization to commit every experiment he wanted to!!

"Mayuri Taicho!" A man muttered from his left.

"What is it ingrate? You broke my thought, so I know it must be important." Mayuri scoffed. "Unless you want to become my experiment on the different areas of Reiatsu control!"

The man shuddered. "Y-yes! The spatial radar has detected a plus."

"DON'T BOTHER ME OVER SUCH A THING IMBECILE!" Mayuri yelled in a high screeching voice.

"T-taicho, the reading... It's a bound plus!." The man weakly cowered

Mayuri was steaming as he let off a wave of reiatsu large enough to choke a Vice-captain.

The man, nearly dead uttered one last phrase. "I-in an area that doesn't register as the real world!"

"Oh?" Mayuri said completely disregarding the man he had nearly killed. "That is interesting!" He swayed past the man, and traveled to the world surveillance room. On the screen he saw a place that the scanner had never picked up until now. A place so far off the known spatial map, that it was almost undetected. "BrEaK ThRoUgH!" Mayuri Screeched. "It's a new world!"

When the report was sent to first division headquarters, the whole of the soul society was scrambling to find out how to link with this world.

Aizen Sousuke, leader of the Fifth Division. Was ordering his squad to recalibrate the Sekkai gates.

"5th-Seat, configure the connection stabilizer to the caliber of 163.123." Sousuke ordered.

"Yes sir!" Men scrambled right to left, and back again.

"_Yamamoto was peculiarly quick to order the connection to this dimension..._" Aizen contemplated. "_Perhaps I could use this somehow to increase my strength more._"

Aizen hated Soul Society. They were weak, and he longed to rule over them someday. He knew he was incapable of doing it at his level. So he plotted.

A figure appeared beside him in an instant. "Captain of squad 3, Ichimaru Gin." Sousuke stated. The aforementioned captain put a large grin on.

"I was sent here by the big man." Gin explained.

"I see, very well then." Returning his attention to the sekkai gate, Aizen gave the final order and the sekkai promptly opened.

(Squad 1 Office)

Meanwhile in the Squad 1 Offices, the captain commander assembled the remnants of the Gotei 13. Many members had left for unknown reasons, and captain material was sparing.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I will hear the full report now.", Yamamoto ordered. A projector from the floor opened, and the scientist lectured.

"I will now present to you my latest breakthrough!", Mayuri beamed. "Recently we have had a soul appear in a dimensional sector that is unfamiliar to any of the records Central 46 has supplied. We believe this anomaly may be the presence of a planet that has been illegally redirecting souls."

"Redirecting souls? Is that a possible feat?" Asked the head of the Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ahem, we are unsure of what machine could possibly create such a feat. It matters not, we are to purify this anomaly, and question it. Since we are unaware of the nature of this soul machine, we are sending captain classes to this world. The machine seems to have a dramatic effect on souls with little reiatsu based on analytical data. In regard to the machine, we have a way to jam it's effects, however it would be entirely unethical to do so. The only reason we are retrieving this soul is to prevent hollows from invading this planet. That is all Captain-Commander." Mayuri stepped back from the projector.

"This machine is an unjust way of preventing pluses from coming to Soul Society, will there be no action to contain it?" Asked the newly promoted Kaname Tosen.

"I'm afraid sticking our noses into business that is not ours would have undesired effects in Soul Society." Yamamoto wisely stated. "We do not want to start a war with something as technologically capable as we are."

"I see, forgive my words."

Yamamoto-Genryusai was not done with the meeting. "I have one more announcement, In order to replace Captain Aigawa and Captain Shihoin. I am announcing that the following candidates will take the following positions. Sajin Komamura, will now hold the title of the Captain of the seventh division. likewise, former Vice-Captain of second division shows enough promise to hold the title of the captain of the second division. Let it be known that Vice-Captain Soi Fon now holds the title of captain of the second division. That is all."

(Meanwhile Aizen, and Gin have entered the new world.)

"Interesting. The nearest focal point to the target is on the top of a giant tree." Aizen bluntly stated. They had entered the top of a large tree, a whirlwind circled the entirety of the place. Up above were clear blue skies.

"A pretty place i'ma thinkin." Gin said. "The buildings are shiny, but the wind is strangely actin up."

"Hmm? I sense odd energies at work. A large focal point of Reiatsu is gathering at one of the branches, Please inspect it, Gin, I will continue to the target." Aizen ordered. He then used Shunpo, and with an effort passed through the stormy winds.

"Now, what's going on up there?" Gin smiled. He began to walk towards the large chapel like building. He was about to enter it too, but the whirlwind abruptly stopped. Then suddenly, large glowing balls of multicolored light beamed down onto the tree. Gin could hear the shrieks, and suddenly found the source of them. Rat-like people were being eliminated by a seemingly soul-less entity. The soul-less entity turned towards gin, and raised it's hands. "Kill!" The entity called out. Gin was nearly hit by a fireball. "Shot of red fire? They can use Kido? Ain't it a shame you can see me." Gin drew his sword, and with a shout he fired it off. "**Ikorose, Shinso (Shoot them dead/down, Shinso)**" The sword lengthened at a fast rate, and pierced the figure (2000dmg?). The entity disappeared, and gin noticed these beams coming down everywhere.

"Thank you!" Said a helpless Cleyran Maiden.

"Ah, you can see me? You must have some potential or something." Gin told her. The Cleyran looked at him sideways. "Never Mind" Gin scratched his head and smiled with slitted eyes. I might as well clean up. Gin used shunpo, and headed down the the stairs. One by one he slashed down the mages.

"Kill!", the Black-Mage bellowed as a shot of lightning fired towards Gin. "White Lightning?"

Gin was stumped that non-shinigami could use Kido. The beam hit him...

"Sorry, I'm afraid I hafta kill you.", Gin said as he appeared behind the mage and slit it's throat. That was all of them, gin had lain waste to the initial attack force. He traversed back to the source of the strange Reiatsu.

"Halt.", a voice called from the bottom of the steps. Gin looked back lazily. He stood above the general of the invading army.

"... Nah...", Gin continued walking.

"Thunder Slash!" Beatrix muttered as her sword came down upon the spot Gin was once on. Instead he was behind her.

"Some Interestin stuff.", Gin called. Beatrix attacked, and gin received all of those attacks. Eventually after a few slashes, the general realized it was futile. "Good ya know when to give up."

"Give up? In the name of Alexandria, I will never give up. Shock!" Beatrix called out.

The attack gouged Gin's side. Gin was no longer smiling. "If that's the way ya wan't it, I'll show you a good time. **Ikorose, Shinso**" The sword shot out, and met Beatrix's sword. She did not expect such an ability, and lost her footing. The sword did not stop expanding, and soon she was dangling off the side of the mile-high tree. Gin smiled, and gave the general one last serenade, "Bye-Bye!". Beatrix fell down to her presumed death, and was pierced by one of the roots.

Gin entered the target building, and there waiting for him were more rattish people. "We... we saw everything... We do not know how you could possibly thank you..." One of the more decorated ones bowed before him.

Gin placed his hand on the source of the Reiatsu. It was a crystal resting upon a harp with cut strings. "Can I have this for payment?"

The priest-like one thought for a moment. "We gracefully present it."

"Thank ya much" Replied gin.

(The Shattered Castle of Burmecia)

Aizen walked along the blue-pebble road, it was raining of course in the city. Aizen did not care for such small things. He walked down to the first plaza, around him the corpses of dead soldiers, and civilians rotted. It was a truly disgusting site. At the end of the street there was a house with two balconies.

Aizen noticed two oddly looking midgets at the top talking utter distastefull nonsense. They were Zorn and Thorn, the Queen's Jesters.

"There are more here! We will continue to look!" Zorn commanded.

"More there are not! Looking we will stop!" Thorn Countered. (You Bleach fans must be really confused...)

Aizen looked up at the midgets with face-paint, and inquired them. "Excuse me, perhaps you have seen a plus around?" Aizen knew they could see him, they had a faint reiatsu signature.

"I did find one! You were really wrong!!" Zorn bragged.

"Found one you did not! Really wrong you were... A rat he is not..." Thorn corrected.

"It does not matter, dead he shall be! Attack Black-Mages!" Zorn commanded.

From the alleyways, a legion of mages appeared. "Dead you really are now!"

Aizen remained impassive, and instead walked closer to the balcony.

"Why aren't they working? They should be killing." Thorn said confusedly.

"Working they are not because of him! Look!"

Every mage Aizen passed was shredded in half, none of the slashes Aizen made were visible. "Allow me to ask you again. Have you seen a plus in this area?"

"A-a monster he is..." Zorn Said shakedly

"Run away we must!!" Thorn said as he took off. The little midgets ran as fast as they could to the central courtyard. A fountain rested in the middle. They were prepared to run in the castle, but waiting at the entrance was Aizen.

"Impossible this is/this is Impossible!", both Zorn, and Thorn cried out.

"It seems you either are mentally incapable of registering my voice, or you are deaf. Either way you have tempted my wrath." Aizen said in a monotonous voice.

Both Zorn and Thorn were cut down before they could mutter another incitement.

(Freya, in the castle courtyard.)

Freya laid upward staring at the sky. Tears, and rain both ran down her face. The chain on her chest began to tear off, leaving a semi-hole in it's wake. She knew she did not have much time left. She only wished she could have done more. She figured that Cleyra was done for. She sensed something powerful heading this way. A force to be reckoned with. Was Kuja back? Maybe he was going to finish the job. She did not care either way, she wanted to die. "I want to die." She said aloud.

"There is no more death." replied a figure. Sousuke Aizen stood above her. He looked down upon her, and she felt relieved that someone could see her. She rose off the ground to meet him. "I'm confused."

"Everyone is confused when they die, however I can sense you have more strength than most souls. Come to Soul Society, and there you can remain and live." Aizen's voice was soft, and comforting. It was a trained voice however. All shinigami's voices were trained to bring comfort to pre-purified souls.

"I can't leave until he is dead" Freya told Aizen.

"Who?"

"Him" Freya pointed behind him, she was trembling. "K-Kuja..."

"How in the world, your soul should be with Garland now..." Kuja said unempithetically. "And you, may I inquire your presence here?"

"... It truly is none of your concern." Aizen said passively.

"Oh, but it is friend." Suddenly a white dragon struck down upon Aizen.

"No..." Freya said trembling, her hands over her head in a kneeled position.

"ha, ha ha..." Kuja began to laugh loud, and hard, which ended when the white dragon exploded.

"**Hado no Gojushi, Haien. (Way of Destruction 54, Wasting Flames)**" Aizen softly said. Kuja was incenerated.

"Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!", Kuja cried out with burns allover his body.

"Intriguing, a spell that reduced the damage of Kido." Aizen contemplated a moment. Then returned to Freya. "Soul Society is a place of heavenly desires, That is where you will go."

"I'm ready." Freya said. Aizen marked her forehead with a seal, and she disappeared into the air.

"Blizzaga!" Kuja blasted an extreme amount of ice at Aizen. "Hahahaha! Your dead! I won."

Aizen was frozen solid. A moment later revealed a sword in the place of the intended target.

"No... Impossible." Kuja said, terrified.

"That is my Zan-paku-to, **Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower, Water Moon)**, It is capable of creating Illusions." Aizen was standing behind Kuja. Aizen placed his hand on the alerady maimed, and crushed Kuja.

"**Hado no Sanjuichi, Shakkaho. (Way of Destruction 31, Shot of Red Fire)**"

At that moment, Kuja's existence on that plane of life was eliminated. Aizen began his return to the dust-off site.

(Division 1 HQ)

On the other plane of existence, Yamamoto begins his judgment.

"Fuku-Taicho Sasakibe, I have come to a decision about how to deal with the soul absorption machine. I am leaving the orders with you."

1st Division Vice-Captain Chojiro Sasakibe stood at complete attention. "I will relay the message as desired Captain-Commander."

"I have decided against my best interest, and a unanimous vote amongst the current captains that the machine that has been committing a capital crime should be forcefully disassembled and its creators destroyed. The order you will spread, is to gather the captains, and vice captains of squad Seven, Eight, Nine, and Twelve to the said world for an assault on the machine. This operation will be carried out as soon as the captains of the Third, and Fourth squads return. My decision is final." Yamamoto signaled to Chojiro a nod.

"Yes sir", was the reply. Chojiro left the room. Yamamoto sat down on his chair, and for a moment, rested in the dark room. He felt his decision was good, and rested his mind for the remainder of the night.

(Back at the Dust-Off Site: Cleyra)

"Welcome back Aizen-Sama. Did ya intercept the target?" Asked Gin with a smile.

"Yes, and I presume you have found the source of the Reiatsu?" Aizen returned. Gin swiftly brought up the crystal that rested on the harp. "Very good, this may prove useful in the times to come indeed."

"I can already tell ya that this little chunk of rock is only a part of a larger crystal." Gin reported.

"Is that so? From whom did you receive this information?" Aizen asked. He expected some sort of resistance from the townspeople.

"The locals were more than... generous to hand it over." Gin answered. He meant the Cleyrans, and the generosity was well deserved. Gin didn't feel like telling his master that he went through all the trouble of saving the city. "Not to worry, I didn't spill any more blood than I had to"

The gate was in the same area they had exited it from. So they hurried on with a new little toy into the gate.

(12th Division Hq – Late Afternoon)

"Assault? Why an assault? This could be the leverage we need to stop hollow reproduction! Destroy this machine? Imbecilism!" Mayuri was enraged at what the messenger had to say.

"This is the final order given from the Captain-Commander. I don't create the orders, sir." The nameless messenger replied.

"Oh well, the soul was just recently recovered, I will have plenty of time to question the subject. An experiment or two won't hurt either." Mayuri said waving his over sized fingernail around. He nearly poked one of his subordinates in the eye. Not that he cared. "What interrogation room is the subject in?"

"Taciho... The interrogation subject is being handled at the 2nd Division HQ."

Mayuri twitched. "IMBECILE! IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO RIGHT!?", Mayuri kicked the man in the head. Oh, it was a bad day indeed. Nothing to work on, or was there?. "_Plenty of other subjects in the new world. I'll bottle them up for later!_"

(9th Division HQ - Evening)

"I Congratulate you as a friend, Komomura. For your promotion to Head of 7th." Tosen Kaname said cheerfully.

"I accept it with great honor. I wish to send my thanks to the Captain-Commander personally." Said the helmeted man. "My first assignment as squad captain is certainly interesting as well. I hope my performace will exceed prior expectations."

"I certainly hope so as well, in the name of justice." Tosen computed the information he had recieved the other day about this 'Unjust Machine'. It truly angered him that the balance of souls was being interrupted by previously unknown interference. "I had to convince the other captains of the need to disassemble the despicable machine, It seems my efforts were not in vain."

"True, I feel strongly about it as well. I do however respect what Yamamoto's first orders were."

"To me, they lacked justice." Tosen countered.

(8th Division Plaza Rooftops – Morning)

"What a pain in the ass. Couldn't they have just sent squad 6?" Shunsui Kyoraku sighed. "So early in the morning too. What do you think Nanao-chan?"

"I think you should worry, we don't have sufficient data and..."

"Nanao-chan, not so loud..." Shunsui looked at the sunset. "Maybe this new world has a nice beach."

Nanao Ise, Vice Captain of the Eighth Division let out a sigh. "This is a combat mission, do you really expect to go relax in enemy territory?"

"..." Shunsui looked thoughtfully. "Fine... Let's go. It will be time to go any moment now."

The man slowly drooped up, and began to walk. Soon both figures disappeared with Shunpo.

(2nd Division Interrogation room – Unknown Time)

"Speak up bitch!" The fat third seat gave the poor newcomer another fist. "Who made the machine?"

Marechiyo was a man of a lesser noble family, and as such he believed that he had more rights than a simple soul.

"Well? I can't hear you!" Marechiyo Omeada kicked her again.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about!" Shouted Freya once again. What was she supposed to know? Wasn't Soul Society an enjoyable place? That was what the man in glasses told her.

"Bullshit!" Marechiyo smiled again. "I can tell when someone is lying. It's so obvious! How about we try something different..."

"That's enough." A Voice called out as she entered the door. "I will continue the Interrogations from here."

"Ha! Vice Captain Soifon! By who's orders are you using?" Even though essentially a Vice Captain was higher than a Third Seat, only a Captain could order a seated member around.

"Says me, newly promoted Division Leader." Soifon said with a grin. "Now run off before I order myself to kill you for interference."

Marechiyo thought a moment. "I'll clear this up... I know you must be lying!", He said as he ran out the door...

"Allow me to ask you, where you come from." Soifon began.

"I come from Burmecia. Gaia is the name of my planet, I can tell this isn't Gaia." Freya answered.

"That is correct, this is Soul Society. Not all of us are cruel fools, trust me. My next question is, what do you call the large entity in orbit?"

"The moon? We call it Terra."

"I see." Soifon looked carefully for signs of false words. None could be found.

"I might as well explain the situation then. The large object floating above your 'Real World' is an object that is illegally trafficking souls. For what reason we do not know." Soifon explained in a trained voice

"Trafficking Souls? So... why am I here?" Freya asked

"No Idea" Soifon said. "We do know that you are an extremely rare exception. We do plan on correcting the problem. I do warn you however, souls that have already been absorbed cannot be saved due to the violent nature of the machine."

"I see, I appreciate what you have told me." Freya said politely, all though the prior beatings had done quite a bit on her. She was bruised, cut, and her clothing was in the same condition.

"I will resume my questioning later, Let's get you cleaned up." Soifon said kindly, although in reality she only cared about the mission she had received.

(Senkai Gate – Midday)

Aizen, and Gin returned to find 4 captains awaiting his arrival. "Ah, good morning Tosen, Shunsui, Mayuri... A suprise indeed.

"Silence, we are not here for chatting. Have you retrieved the soul?" Kurotsuch Mayuri asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, and the Senkai is stable. May I ask why you are present." Aizen inquired

"Assault orders from Yamamoto, should be interesting," Shunsui answered. The 4 captains were currently having a second Senkai calibrated in order to transport them to the machine. All 4 Captains were battle ready, and willing.

"Let the justice begin." Tosen said as the Senkai opened.

"Let those foul evils be brought down." Komomura seconded the notion.

The 4 captains walked towards the gates. The bright midday sun created waves of steam from the ground. Gin looked on confused, and Aizen wondered. Why did they take affirmative action so quickly? It almost seemed like he could have used the machine for his own devices. Truly a disappointment, but he would forgive Tosen for his recklessness. There are other ways to conquer a world.

On other matters, the soul who was purified had an amazing amount of reiatsu for a plus. He would make use of her in some way.

(Terra – The source of the trafficking.)

At the arrival of the 4 captains, and 2 Vice captains of general unimportance, an ambush already greeted them. Strange red dots who were strangely resistant to magic were assaulting them.

They were not real problem, since their zan-paku-tou cut down the opposition quite easily. "The Inhabitants of this world are weak." Bragged Mayuri "Not even worth being experimented on. Mayuri slashed another one with his unreleased zan-paku-tou.

"**Tenken! (Heavenly Punishment)**" Komomura shouted. More of the creatures were banished from life as a large physical sword crushed them and the surrounding terrain. The captains pushed forward into the unfamiliar territory. The blue light was relaxing. Shunsui thought so, he did not participate in the fighting as much. He just laid on one of the crystalline branches.

"Well, I can sense you. Might as well show yourself." Shunsui Yawned.

"I am truly pleased you are enjoying your stay on Terra." Said a man in black armor. A garnet gem adorned his chest. It flashed with no specific pattern.

"Oh, it's quite wonderful. A wonderful vacation spot. I wonder where the beach is." Shunsui said as he chuckled lightly.

"Beaches aren't needed here on Terra, and you are unwelcome." Said Garland. "Though I do get lonely here, perhaps you could cheer me up." Garland raised his hand, and began chanting something.

"Huh?" Shunsui realized at the last moment what it was. "Aw crap."

A bolt of strong lightning blasted the branch of the tree he was on. "Welcome to Terra, Enjoy your stay. Souls are loved here."

"My, my. Your a pushy one. You actually nicked me with that. It looks like you want to fight. A pain in the ass." Shunsui laughed.

"Captain Shunsui. For the sake of justice allow me to fight him.", said Tosen, who came out of virtually nowhere.

"Knock yourself out." Shunsui said.

"If you are the operator of this infernal machine, then let me warn you. I will not halt my attack, not for a second. **Nake, Suzumushi (Cry, Pure Insect)**." The zan-paku-tou Vibrated with such intensity that it created a disabling screech.

Garland remained unaffected. "You fail to realize the nature of my power. I am not here, but merely an illision."

"I Understand. As we speak we are disassembling this machine. It will not be long before justice crushes you." Tosen obliged

"Perhaps." Garland said.

"Thanks for the tip." Shunsui said as he got up. With amazing speed he regrouped with the other 3 captains, and the surviving Vice-Captain.

"Nanao-chan. I found out where the mechanism is..." Shunsui told his Vice-Captain.

"Really? Then we must hurry! Eh... Where?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui made a hand gesture. Down below. "They call it Pandemonium, it has a nasty reiatsu."

"I can feel is as well." Sajin Komomura said. "Access to that area should not be difficult."

"Tosen is cracking down on one of the guardians." Shunsui explained. "Mayuri seems to be there already."

(Down Below.)

"AMAZING!" Mayuri said as he toyed with the machine's controls. "Crude, but intriguing. I could replicate this..."

"I'm glad you are enjoying your stay here. However, you are in a restricted area." Said a sudden voice.

Mayuri slowly turned around. His head bobbed side to side. "Oh? You will do what to remove me I wonder?"

"I can't let you get in the way of my purpose. I will ask you again to leave." Garland faded a little, and returned.

"I'll make you a deal... Let me experiment on you. I promise to give you the best of treatment!" Mayuri said enthusiastically. "I'll even preserve the souls of the original inhabitants. Thats what those capsules are for correct?"

"You misunderstand. However I can sympathize with you. We are both men of science it seems. Perhaps I can show you the full capabilities of Terra?" Garland said, raising his hand. He had summoned from the depths an Abdomen, or an insect like creature native to the technological sphere. You could easily compare it to a praying mantis.

"So many new and exciting things. Very well, I will tickle your fancy. **Rip, Ashisogi Jizo**" Mayuri Thrust his sword through Garland. It hit it's mark, but something was wrong. Garland was still able to move forward. "So neuro-toxins do not effect you... I understand now. You are not alive, you are a machine." Mayuri broke into a wide smile.

"You do not have power over me, I am eternal."

Mayuri walked over to the main computer. Then, taking his zanpakutou, He smashed the computer into bits. Garland remained solid. Mayuri traveled towards the gears, and smashed them up. "I have enough sufficient data to recreate this machine. It's existence, and your existence do not matter.

"Fool, stop what you are doing! **Thundaga**!" Garland blasted a bolt of lightning in the direction of Mayuri, who easily dodged the attack created from rage. He simply continued his rampage.

This went on for hours. Soon afterward, the machine that absorbed souls, absorbed no more.

(11 Division HQ - Evening)

Ichinose, Vice-Captain of the 11th Division had just witnessed the death of his captain. Him and around 99 of the other men in the division. He was furious at the man who killed his captain. "Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Yo." Was the unexpected reply to his accidental blurt. Ichinose ran off in fear. Zaraki just grabbed his new captain's garb, and continued walking towards the 1st Division HQ. Behind him was Madarame, and Ayesagawa.

"Beautiful captain. That battle was meticulously beautiful" Said Yumichika in one of his poses.

"So this makes you the new captain? So can I have Vice Captain?" Ikkaku asked. Zaraki walked along for a moment and gave his cold reply.

"...Nah..." Zaraki smiled. "I'm givin it to Yachiru."

"Bullshit! I'll fight you over it!" Ikkaku ranted on, and on. He would have to accept that he wouldn't get it. He still would fight Zaraki anyways.

"Hmm. 4 is a very ugly number, 6 has it's ugly moments. I'm going to go 5!" Yumichika called out aloud. Zaraki Immediately nodded yes. Madarame scoffed. Pain in the ass was what it was.

"Who will go to the ugly 4 then?" Yumuchika asked.

"Ill get a recruit with promise. Ikkaku, shut up your getting third whether you like it or not." Zaraki said smiling.

A chaotic day in the Eleventh Division indeed. Probably not as chaotic as Terra, but as it goes the soul gathering operation was shut down. Terra was, and would be inoperable. The population of Gaia was low, so the income of souls was not increased by a major percentage. Still the mission was a total success. Meanwhile, Aizen has already picked apart the stone with the odd energy source. It is a power of relatively unbelievable energy.

(Squad 5 HQ - Midnight)

"Impressive. This is a piece of a Zan-paku-tou that was broken into pieces. I will need the other 3 pieces. It will have to be done behind Yamamoto's back. Do you understand Gin?"

"Yes, I could easily sneak through the sekkai. I need some cover though." Gin stated.

"It will be a false mission to the real world. I expect your return with all 3 pieces." Aizen was very interested in this crystal. The inscription in it's back was inlaid with the planet's native writing.

Gin was gone, and Aizen was done piecing the purpose of the crystal apart. Aizen knew it was time to retrieve the odd plus from the interrogation offices. So away he went.

(Second Division Courtyard - Midnight)

Freya sat on a bench in the courtyard. The black robes she wore resembled nothing of the Dragon Knight armor she had. Of course it really was not necessary in death was it? It still did not matter. Her hair swayed in a sudden breeze.

"Have you enjoyed your stay in Soul Society?" Asked Aizen.

"...No, It has already proven itself a bland place." Freya was referring to the interrogation room. Aizen knew this.

"You truly must come to see the other points of interest in your new home. You might even want to try joining the 13 Protection Squads. The Academy is always looking for new potential." Aizen suggested, waving a finger in the air towards the Academy. "Or I could always show you how to control your reiatsu. It has been awhile since I have trained someone." He was referring to Gin, quite a handful. A bloody distasteful handful.

"If there is no chance of returning, then I would happily oblige training in order to master my new powers." Freya said, she was wary, if only slightly of the sudden offer.

"Trust me, you have more power than you believe you have. I can sense that you have about as much Reiatsu as a seated officer already." Aizen complimented

"A what?", Freya was unfamiliar with Soul Society terminology other than what she heard from Soi Fon.

"Allow me to explain." Aizen cleared his throat. Oh how he hated lectures, and those inferior to him. Nevertheless less he began. For many hours he spoke of Seating, Captains, Kido, and The primary mission of shinigami.

(Division 1 HQ – Early Morning)

"Kurotsuchi, I will hear an post-report on the destruction of the machine." Yamamoto asked.

"The machine, Terra, has been completely disabled. I collected the primary data on how it was created. The technological scale of it is amazing. Though crude, it used some of the same technologies we use."

"I see, and now I understand. Keep me updated on the development of this planet." Yamamoto ordered.

Yamamoto sat in his chair. Meditating on what has currently happened. This feat had certainly made Soul Society safer, but will the peace last? "_Such things are beyond my reach_" Yamamoto thought.

The sun rose, and so a new day. A new era began.

(End Act 1)

I Seriously don't expect many reviews, I don't expect many to read the whole chapter. Those that do, and understand both aspects. I hope you enjoyed.

More Bleach, and Significantly less FFIX next chapter.

Foreword : I seriously considered making Freya a hollow. I realized that if something like that happened, the story may have been too complicated for me to write. From prior experience I have learned that making crossovers is really difficult. This story isn't quite going the way I imagined it. Still , If the review count gets high after I hit 20000+ words, I know I will have done the right thing.

The next Implementation to this story is...

The Wretched Academy, Aizen's plan for the Four Crystals of Gaia (FFIX Veterans should know what will come to pass when they are gathered ), Komomura's reaction to a fellow anthromorph . Mayuri, and Freya. I will also take any plot requests. I will not enjoy a chapter less that 6000 words. Ect. Ect. I enjoy it when people correct my mistakes as well, better grammar leads to a better story. That means I am accepting Betas.

I Will also be deciding which division, zan-paku-tou, whether she will side with Aizen or Stay W/ Soul Society, ect, ect.

What's school for anyways? We Seniors don't do anything anyways.

One more thing. I am pretty pumped u about my stories, and being the novice artist I am, will gladly create character sketches and put them in my profile.

_**Ja mata.**_


	2. Academy, and Squad Assignment

Eternal Harvest.

It is commonly known that when a plus is purified, it loses many of its original memories. This is to make the transition to the Rukongai, and the 13 Protection Squads easier. Since technically there is no past pressures, and duties to be fulfilled if you have no Idea what they were back then. There are very few exceptions to this rule. This even includes hollows, and arrancar.

Achieving Bankai is extremely difficult as few can achieve it. The same goes for even Shikai. Only a few select shinigami ever hear the name of their zanpakuto. Only through intense training, or being a genius (Hitsugaya for example) can one achieve their shikai, and bankai

(Shinigami Academy)

Twas a beautiful day at the school of shinigami. All entrance examinees were line up in front of the school's old Kyoto style building. The sun was bright as it usually was in Soul Society, devoid of rain. "_Some rain would be nice._" thought Freya. She felt as if her memory of Burmecia was slowly floating away. The bright sun shined down on the new academy students. Most of them had taken an entrance exam in order to participate in school, a few privileged managed to get in with connections. Some with higher potential were pushed through ever since a large amount of shinigami left. Freya was one of those. Aizen taught her a few aspects of Kido, and perhaps a Hado or two. Just enough to pass her into the academy. Aside from the multitude of stares, she felt comfortable in the courtyard standing at attention. Still she wondered why they stared so much, have they never seen a Burmecian or something?

A few minutes had passed by, and the door to the front opened. It revealed a man with a shiny bald head. On the side of both his eyes were red strokes. The face was familiar to Freya. It resembled something that churned an inner hate.

"ALL RIGHT ROOKIES! I have been chosen to keep you bastards into shape. So, who want's to get their ass kicked first!" Madarame Ikkaku shouted in a screechingly loud voice. He let off a large amount of reiatsu, and it frightened many of the recruits. "Hmm, no one? I guess I will pick and choose then!"

To his side was Yumichika, a feministic male with a narcissist attitude tapped Ikkaku on the back. "Hey, look at the one with the ugly brown mustache. It's just plain ugly. Can you get rid of him first?" Ayasagawa begged.

"I kinda wanted a strong one. Oh well. You, the one with the mustache. Step up." The man walked up. His visage was that of a normal man. "State your name maggot"

"M-maki, Arimaki!"

Ikkaku grabbed a wooden sword from a prodigiously placed sword stand, and chucked it at the guy.

Maki caught it in the face.

The crowd began to laugh. It was a pitiful sight, but the guy held on to the sword and assumed a sloppy stance.

"I guess that means your ready so..." Ikkaku paused, and then lunged at the poor man very suddenly. Maki tried his best to stay on the defense, but he was just too inexperienced. He received a blow to the head that cracked his skull. "Alright, Next!"

Maki was shipped off to the Fourth Division, and Ikkaku called people up one by one to receive a punishment. A guy with red hair was bashed in the testicles. Ouch. The next guy had golden hair, and a shaded eye. He too was disposed of quickly.

It was almost Freya's turn to get beaten as well, however the true volunteer instructor came out. "What the hell are you doing Ikkaku? Are you some kind of dipshit?" Iba Tetsuzaimon. "Tsk, well I guess the point of this lesson was technically... a shinigami's job isn't easy. Those who are still around... all 7 of you, we will start the real training now. Iba shot Freya a sideways glance. "_Taich... oh, hes going to love this_" The Vice-Captain said.

Eventually everyone was given a wooden sword, and were told to pair up. 7 is an odd number, and unfortunately Freya was alienated. So instead she walked to the corner of the courtyard to have a drink. Saki was a good time reliever. As the hours went by she simply stared up into the sky, wondering about Burmecia. A quick snap of sudden realization occurred when she was slapped in the head with a wooden sword.

"Hey, slacking off?" Said Iba. "Hmm, tell you what. I'll spar with you. Whoever loses buys the other sake."

"What? Is that fair? You are a Vice-Captain!" Freya yelled.

"Hey, hey, I don't make the rules. Take this and copy the stance I am making." Iba said throwing a wooden sword in her direction. She intercepted it, and carefully studied what the sensei was doing.

"This is the basic stance for all shinigami. As you can see the legs are 2 meters apart, and both hands are on the sword. We call this Kenpo. It is useful for a quick, and forcefull attack." Iba explained. "Some first hand experience will certainly help you out." Iba swung his sword in a very even, and clean fashion. Freya attempted to block it, but the sword was knocked from her hands. After all, she used spears, not silly swords.

"You need to grip the blade tighter. If your quick enough, you can even see where I am stricking. That should be your chance to perform a counterstroke.

"Ah, I have heard about that. Strike your sword against an opponents before the sword reaches it's full swing." Freya said dogmastically.

"Yeah, yeah. That is probably the most usefull technique when it comes to blocking. A well placed counterstroke will knock an enemy's gaurd off. Since you seem to know the concept, block THIS" Iba swung again with perfect harmony. Freya attempted to block, this time sending a stroke to intercept. Sword met sword, and both stopped at the center. "Yeah, you got it." Iba said smirking. He adjusted his sun glasses. "Tell you what, I want you to meet my captain. For some odd reason I think you two may get along!"

"A captain? Like Aizen?" Freya inquired.

"That's right. Now lets fight, I need some alchohol." Iba said as he stroked his sword.

"W-wait a minute! Give me a moment." Freya said sloppily blocking all the strikes. Spears were much easier.

The battle ended with Iba victorious. Obviously he had the advantage.

(Seventh Division Plaza)

Iba, and Freya both drank ale at an area made for the resting of Seventh Division shinigami. "You realize I don't have very much money. The little I had is now gone."

"Don't worry bout it. The academy serves food. I'll buy the next round." Iba said. He was certainly enjoying himself. "About my captian... I just want to warn you. He isn't like you or I."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's more like you." Iba said seriously. "See, he is also a walking, talking animal thing."

"Excuse me? I come buy that as rude." Freya said.

Iba raised his hands in submission "Sorry, I didn't mean it quite like that. It's just he is ashamed of who he is because of what the people may think. I saw how they stared at you, it was obviously condescending. He suffered the same fate in the academy." Iba returned to a serious face. "It's just he's the only one of his kind it seems. It takes a toll on a guy."

"I will see him. It really is no problem if that is the situation." Freya said.

"_Score, Captain has got a date!_" Iba thought. Iba then spoke aloud. "Wonderful, I'm sure he would be happy to see someone like him. I must warn you, he wears a helmet you see. It's to cover his face..." Suddenly Iba Tetsuzaimon broke out into a stomach ache. "Excuse me."

Freya sat in the courtyard for a good 15 Minutes before Iba returned. "Sorry, anyways, He will be proctoring the next training session. All captains... Even the Strange Ones ... Have to take their turns in training the recruits."

"All right, I appreciate the sake." Freya said as she rose from the table.

"Huh?" Iba looked at the table. It was a bill. "Shit... wait..."

Freya was already gone.

"Damn..." Iba said. Suddenly there was a giggle from the bush.

"Who is it?" Iba said scanning the peremises. Yachiru Kusajishi popped from the bush. The small little pink – haired vice-vaptain from the Eleventh Division greeted Iba. Iba was originally from Eleventh anyways. "Hey chesty! I saw you got shortchanged! Does that make you kinda stupid?" Yachiru said in a childish tone.

"Don't call me chesty... My chest isn't that hairy. Besides, Komamura taicho won't be alone no-more." Iba said to Yachiro.

"Yay! Koma-Koma is going to get a friend! He needs one really bad. Ken-chan needs more friends too. He beats up the ones he has... "

Iba grabbed a cigarette from the pocket in his Obi. "Yeah, the poor guy does need some friends. He needs some confidence. I'm thinking seeing someone else like him will cheer him up. Somewhat at least."

Yachiru sat their looking at the smoke. "Puff puff pass or candy!" She screeched.

(Academy Sleeping Quarters.)

The sleeping quarters were busy with students of all kind. In the back of the rooms was a little area to practice Kido related spells. The doors of the room were all slide-open, and they all had a red tint. All of them in neat little rows. Freya searched for the one she was assigned to.

Room 131

Assigned to:

Crescent, Freya

Hinamori, Momo

"Oh, you have to share rooms here?" Freya said aloud. From behind her an unfamiliar voice rang. "Yes, it is customary. Lack of space helps it too."

The person behind Freya had hair that was procariously like a turnip. "Rukia Kutchiki. It is good to meet you."

"Likewise, I did not see you out in the courtyard, why is that?" Freya asked.

"I have trained at the academy for 3 years." Rukia said pridfully. She placed a fist to her chest and reared her head upwards in pride.

"Oh, I see. It is good to meet you then Kutchiki-San." Freya said as courteously as the prideful Rukia would allow her. "_She's stuck up._"

Rukia changed her attitude immediately, signaling it was a joke. "It is a peasure to meet you. I hope we will do a field excercize together sometime."

"Aright... whatever that is." Freya said confusedly.

"You will find out soon! Good Night." Rukia said as she marched off to a man with red hair, and a multitude of Tatoos.

Freya opened the door of the room to see the other inhabitant of the room already their.

Momo Hinamori spoke with a nervous voice. Which was understandable due to the fact she had never seen a Burmecian before. "A-ano, Hello. Might your name be Freya?"

"Yes it is. Yours must be Momo then..." Freya replied.

"Yeah it is. I-i."

"It's alright, I understand." Freya said. "You mus be scared of my apperance like the others..."

"i'm sorry, your appearance is shocking, not to be rude." Momo said nervously.

Freya smiled the best a Burmecian could. "It is alrght."

The first night was uneasy. Everything was icredibly different in Soul Society. It was a shocking first day. "_ A good night's sleep will solve this_"

(Fifth Division.)

I have slowly pieced apart the gem that was confiscated Five Days ago. It seems that this Zanpakutou's initial release is an almost devastating power. More powerful than Sokyoku even. It will certainly serve A purpose when my time comes to rise to the heavens. In order to truly activate it, I will need more of the pieces.

I can only hope Gin is prospering well at the new planet.

I am also starting to begin to locate where the Orb of Distortion is. It's whereabouts are unknown to me, owever when I maintain control of central 46 soon I will have the resources necessary to find it.

Meanwhile I have lost intrest in obtaining the new subordinate. By my calculations she will merely become a vice-captain. I predict that anything else would be the work of god. Still, I wonder how she was able to resist the pull of the machine that plagued 'Terra'. It is none of my concern, and a waste of my time. Aizen closed his record book, and sealed it with a Bakudo spell.

(Seventh Division Plaza – Following Morning)

Iba Tetsuzaimon, and Sajin Komomura walked down the plaza. Iba was giving off strange body signals. Komamura wanted to know why.

"Is something the matter Fuku-Taicho?" Sajin asked through his stone mask.

The Vice-Captain stopped dead in his tracks. "Ha, no just thinking about women. You know, ha ha." Iba said suspiciously. Komamura looked at him, and thought a moment to himself.

"I do not know what is provoking you to act in such a way, however you need to relax." Sajin offered up as advice.

The Academy was a few miles away. Shunpo was an unessecary tool to use in peace time, and was only used in training runs.

"I wonder what the level of this year's rookies are," Sajin asked trying to start a conversation with his oddly behaving Vice-Captain.

"Oh, it's more than you could possibly imagine." Iba said stashing his hands between the fold of his Obi. He then quickly drew a cigarette out of his uniform. "Ha ha ha, oh boy..."

"Iba, explain yourself." Sajin Demanded.

"Cough Sorry, I'm just a bit sick is all." Iba lied. Sajin refused to take such an answer.

"This isn't one of your practical jokes is it?" Sajin asked. He was greeted with a practical joke when he was assigned the title of captain of the Seventh Division.

"Sorry, that was a one time gig. This is more like a surprise." Iba said, as he puffed his cig.

(Academy Plaza)

Once again the plaza was all lined up as it was the day before. Some of the rookies had bandages from Ikkaku's rampage, but that was manageable.

Freya was placed in the front row. Which stuck her as odd.

Today was different. They sky was cloudy, like it was going to rain. What a joy. No signs of lightning, it was a simple shower.

The door to the front of the Academy once again opened. No bald men came forth, it was simply Iba and a large man with a masked face.

Freya could sense something different about him. He didn't smell, or feel like a 'Human'.

Sajin too noticed her, and was completely shocked. She was not a fox like he was, but it was refreshing nonetheless.

Iba called role, and all were present and accounted for. Amazingly after what Ikkaku did.

"All right rookies. Just like yesterday. Pick a partner and practice." Iba called out. He noticed the shock on Komamura's face.

"Excuse me a moment." Sajin said. He walked into the Academy doors. Almost sadly. Iba reflexively followed him.

"Taicho, what is wrong?" Iba asked.

"I did not know what I saw, but I just then knew what it felt like..." Sajin said. He was crying beneath his stone Vizor. "What it felt like to not be the only one, who was different..." Iba never saw Komamura cry, it was a first. "I'm not alone."

It was then that Iba Tetsuzaimon realized, he had brought his Captain much joy. He also realized that Freya was going to be put in Seventh, almost certain. If he had anything to do with it anyways.

The day went on, and Freya was soon labeled 'Rookie of the Day'. The lessons received from Iba helped her gain an extreme advantage. Though in all truth she used a binding spell on one of them to help her out. They were too uneducated in Kido to realize she had pulled a Bakudo no Ichi. The most basic of all restraining Bakudo.

She really enjoyed using Kido. It was like using the Dragon Techniques she had once known. It was in that moment that she realized she had forgotten the techniques,

That night she panicked. She understood that she was slowly losing her memories of her past life.

(Division 12 HQ)

Mayuri had the team scrambling, under the threat of experimentations. Mayuri had realized from the data he collected from Terra, that there were creatures that were summoned by particular stones. Mayuri was anxious to see one of these stones.

Yamamoto would not give him permission to interlope in the affairs of that war.

"Silly Yamamoto. He will never understand the importance of such items." Mayuri Contemplated for a moment.

"Mayuri – Taicho, Is it possible that we could artificially produce these gems?" Asked a scientist.

"Possible, but nor probable. We need an original in order to piece apart how it works." Mayuri said. "Give it a try. Use the data, and create me a gem. I'm going to work on my Gigai Project."

"Roger."

(Seventh Division)

"Tosen, i trust you with this as a friend. Will you hear me out?" Sajin asked.

"Yes, of course. I will." Tosen replied with utmost loyalty.

"I believe I have... fallen in love... I don't know why." Sajin said. His hands were buried in his maskless face. The only time it would be removed was when he was with Tosen.

"With a fellow shinigami? I did not know that you had feelings for human." Tosen said trying his absolute best to be comforting.

"That is the problem. She is not human. I am confused, yet seeing another like me makes me happy."

"Like you? You mean..." Tosen broke for thought.

"Yes. That is correct. I cannot face her like I am. I am ashamed, I did not have enough courage to even look." Komamura was a mess.

(Outside of the room)

Iba Tetsizaimon Heard the whole thing, a plan was in his mind. He would train Freya until she could pass the final exams. She could graduate early, and thats when he could assign her a position in Seventh. It was all so clear.

Iba walked off to the Eleventh division training grounds in order to one up Ikkaku. The overcast that hung beneath the sun continued to linger throughout much of the day.

(Meanwhile on Gaia)

Gin Ichimaru continued through the town of Alexandria. He had located two of the four crystals required for the full crystal.

He walked through the crowds generally unnoticed, and it was a good thing too. He killed quite a few of the gaurds in Cleyra. If any of the survivors see him, it would set up quite a commotion. That is, if indeed there were survivors.

Shops lined the area, all selling their wares. People were chattering. No man would suspect the fox – like Gin was actually a man from Soul Society here to steal one of the heirlooms of the great city. He continued into the main plaza seeing all sorts of children playing, and their parents in constant chatter of recent events. Eventually Gin came to a large moat that surrounded the castle. There were ferries in the area, and that was all that was needed. Gin walked up to one of the soldiers that operated a single ferry. "I would like ta cross the moat."

"Authorized personel only." The female soldier said. Gin looked at her for a moment with his slitted eyes.

"Ya sure?" Gin asked.

"Yes, now move along citizen." The soldier replied.

"It's fine, I'll walk." Gin smiled as the soldier had a whimsical look on her face. Sure enough, Gin focused his reiatsu so that he was walking on air. There was a side effect, as it caused quite a commotion. Eventually he stepped off to the other side. The castle was magnificent. A huge sword sprang forth from the infrastructure. Looked like a huge zanpaktou, like Sokyouku. Gin pressed forward to the main door. All of the soldiers he passed looked at him with quizzical expressions, but since he was already here that supposedly meant he was qualified. What the soldiers didn't know, and soon did know, was that he walked across the moat Illegally.

Upon entering the main foyer of the castle, he met his first resistance. The Knights of Pluto were all standing in the main hall. There behind them was their captain. Captain Steiner.

"Stop there fiend! You will go no further!" Said the loyal man. Even after the events that took place in Burmecia, and Cleyra he was still a loyal dog.

"Can you tell me where the Royal Pendant is?" Gin said. These men were no match for him. He could easily cut through them all.

"What? What kind of question is that? Sieze him Knights!" Steiner called. Haagen was the first to step up, and also the first to be sliced in half like butter. The other knights just broke after that. The blood was enough to choke the common man. Steiner was not afraid of such a sight, well perhaps a little. Still he was so overly loyal to his kingdom, that he pushed his fear behind him and attacked. Poor man received a large gash in his side, as well as a broken sword. Gin looked at the sword. On the hilt were the inscriptions "Save the Queen".

The rest of the trip to the throne room was generally easy. A few dead soldiers littered the way, as they were the ones who did not run. The reiatsu of the second stone was drawing closer. He soon was upon a balcony. The stone was shimmering in the light. Gin walked over, and took it without any problems. The Second stone has been acquired.

Alexandria had seen one of the worst days in it's existence.

(Academy – Morning)

A loud horn woke Freya from solemn dreams. It was gathering time. Out in the courtyard, all of the academy students formed up. Freya as well assumed the usual spot, in the front.

The volunteer instructor was from the Thirteenth Division. Jushiro Ukitake was a man of medium stature. His white hair resembled Freya's. It sort of reminded Freya of her old armor. Without a helmet, her hair flowed freely in the wind. The black robes did not serve any sort of protection either. It was regulation wear though.

Jushiro began to speak. "Good Morning, students. I am your isntructor for today." After taking a break to cough. "Today we will begin the first Kido lesson."

Suddenly from his side, Iba pulled him aside. After a short moment of discussion, Ukitake called out, "Is there a Freya in this regiment? Would Freya Crescent please come this way."

Freya obeyed, and walked towards the Captain. "Well, congratulations student. You have been selected for private tutoring."

Iba signaled her to come forward. So she did. "Were going to the squad 7 training ground. It's much cleaner than this hellhole." Iba said.

"Why?" Freya asked.

"I want to beat you up for sake, isn't it obvious?" Iba said smiling.

Both of them headed towards that part of Seiretei. The walk wasn't long until a familiar face appeared out of nowhere.

"HEY! Iba, what happened. We were supposed to train today." Ikkaku said. Freya sneered. The man reminded her of someone... It was those eye markings. They resembled... Kuja...

"Sorry Ikkaku, I have a priority. No dueling for at least a month," Iba said coldly.

"I see, whos the chick? Looks like your captain." Ikkaku said bluntly.

"sigh Ikkaku... Shut up..." Iba did not feel like Ikkaku in the morning. A cigar would be more delighting. "Just take it and leave." Iba Tetsuzaimon reluctantly threw a jug of sake at Ikkaku. He was going to use it for dueling, but he was more interested in making his captain happy then busting Ikkaku up for the day. "Happy?"

"I get the picture. This is serious business..." Ikkaku said. "Ill catch you later then Iba."

"Yeah, same here." Iba replied. Off walked Ikkaku chugging his newfound alcohol.

The pair arrived at the training zone. It was quite barren, mostly because of the division's uncanny ability to recieve paperwork. The Seventh Division was supposed to be an assault squad. However, they now received the paperwork that the Eleventh didn't finish.

"All right. Let's go over the basic sword styles. Then we can begin Kido." Iba said.

For hours Iba pushed Freya to the limit.

That night she was in for a surprise. As sore as she was from the intense training, she expected to go to a bed similar to the one the academy had. The one she actually received was alot more spacious. It was a room fit for a seated officer.

Iba was standing beside her with his arms crossed. "Do you like it? Used to be the Fifth Seats till he passed." Iba informed.

"So I can use his room?" Freya asked reflexively.

"Go ahead and ask him." Iba said smirking. "Hes dead stupid. No one cares, and obviously no one is talented enough to fill the seat... yet. Iba said walking out of the room. "Your waking up early tommorow. Get used to it."

Freya jumped into the nearest bed, and became still. She drew off into a deep sleep, and lost many more memories of her life on Gaia.

(First division HQ – Late Evening) 10 Day break

Yamamoto could not help but smile when he heard the rumor. "Soo desu ne! This news is wonderful, I almost can not wait for the coming days."

Chojiro Sasakibe had overheard some news about a new shinigami that was like Komamura. A female even. The news seemed like Idle chatter at first, but then the rumor began to grow.

Not many shinigami knew what Komamura looked like. There were only rumors. However, when this rumor spread the seated officers began to get involved. Soon this rumor traveled all the way up to the captain commander.

"Captain-Commander! It is a rumor. Simple things such as this should be ignored." Chojiro tried to persuede his captain otherwise. However, Yamamoto could have never been so happy. He knew the pain Komomura had went through. In fact he taught Komamura himself and saw first hand they berration he received from his colleagues. It wasn't until he reached Vice-Captaincy that he became respected.

(Fifth Division – Early Morning.)

Aizen Sousuke was now in posession of three crystal peices. He analyzed them for any other purpouses.

He grabbed the nearest writing utensil and recorded his progress.

The crystals seem to grow much more powerful when brought closer together. Using the most advanced technology borrowed from the 12 Division. I know realize what kind of Zanpakutou this crystal is. Apparently it is holy in nature, something given to that planet from god. The release of the zanpakutou resembled a large machine with incredible power. Enough to shatter the barrier around Seiretei.

The last peace is becoming a nuisance to find. Gin has told me that it is on a continent away from where the other three were found. However, I will find it. With this, and the Orb of Distortion, Soul Society will be on it's knees.

Aizen ended the paragraph, and stashed his recordings with a seal.

(Seventh Division Training Area) 5 Month Break.

It has been 2 months since Freya began her training with Iba. The progress she had made was above those of other academy rookies. She now knew how to perform 23 Different Binding spells, as well ass 5 Destructive spells. She also generated an unreleased sword. A feat that was rare in such a short period of time, but not impossible under the tutelage given to her. She was also decent in duels, and had mastered Jodan-no-kamae – A stance where the sword is raised above the head to deliver strong strikes.

Today was like any other day. Shining brightly best described the sun as it's rays fell upon Soul Society.

Iba, and the Fourth Seat of the division were discussing vital squad information. Freya was warned not to listen in, and was set on the other side of the courtyard practicing the Incantations for a destructive spell.

"Fukutaicho sir, we have had news about a particular incident in the Fourth Division." Said Jiroubo, fourth seat of the seventh division.

"What is it? Has the Captain been alerted?" Iba asked.

"Yes, he got the news as soon as it happened." Jroubo reported.

"Hmm... So what did happen?" Iba asked.

"Retsu Unohana has contracted some kind of illness. They have the 12 Division working on it, but progress has not been well." Jiroubo said in distaste.

"Heh, the only thing the Fourth was good for was healing. They can't even do that. What a shame." Iba said triumphantly.

The fourth division was the weakest division indeed, but it was useful because of the fact it was so proficient at curing disease and healing wounds. The captain was also very reputable, but she had fallen ill to an unknown disease.

Iba, and Jiroubo took their seperated, and Freya walked with Iba. "What is going on?" Freya asked curiously.

"Some toubles in another division. Nothing to really worry about. Oh, thats right. I forgot to give you the heads up. Some rumors have been spreading about you, and it even has reached the upper echelons.

"Rumors? Of what kind may I ask."

"I Dunno, I don't spread them. Ikkaku does. He probably would know, I'll ask him when I gamble... I mean duel him today. That isn't the point. You have been pushed through the Academy by the captain commander."

"The Captain Commander?" Freya said quizzically. "What do you mean pushed through."

"What do you think I mean, Welcome to the Seventh Squad. Officially. I'm pretty sure you will be a seated officer. That's all we have open right now." Iba said with total apathy.

"I don't know whether I should be happy about this or nervous. To be pushed through so quickly... I don't think it was my skills that set me apart." Freya wondered what this rumor was.

"Nope, not yet anyways. You have to start listening for your zanpakutou's voice now." Iba said. Freya wondered what that meant. She read the scrolls, and books on the theory of origin of zanpakutou, and it did say a zanpakutou was a replica of the owner's soul. Therefore the personalities of the zanpakutou, and the owner were the same.

Freya was a sympathetic, intelligent, and caring kind of person, so the zanpakutou should be the same as that right?

That night in her quarters. She placed her unreleased zanpakutou in front of her, and focused. Nothing at all. She mentally said hello. No response. There was something that she needed to do in order to get her zanpakutou's attention. She would think of something. There must be some way to communicate. It was getting late, and with no hope of finding anything out about her zanpakutou, she swiftly fell asleep.

(Meanwhile, in the Eleventh.)

"Come on you ass-faced bastard! You have more than that!" Iba cursed at Ikkaku before slicing at him once again.

Ikkaku quickly blocked the strike with Houzikimaru, and made a stabbing motion towards Iba. "Hah, don't give me that bullshit. The next round will be on you!" Ikkaku retorted. Tetsizaimon quickly blocked the piercing motion, and returned with a downward stroke. "So i heard there was a rumor about my student." Iba said. Ikkaku sidestepped the downward blow, and was preparing for a backslash. In which Ikkaku ducked to dodge it before coming up with a rising slash. Ikkaku pressed down with his lance. "Yeah, it was a rumor bout her and your captain. Something close to sitting in the tree. More than K I S S I N G. Follow me?" Ikkaku said right as Lance met Katana. Both Iba, and Ikkaku remained in the same position vying for leverage over the other. "What kind of shit is that? Who spread a rumor that they were sleeping together?"

They both jumped back. Ikkaku smiled and continued. "Yachiru."

"You teach that kid those kind of things?" Iba asked.

"I'm not the kid's daddy. If you have a problem with it go scold Zaraki." Ikkaku sneered. Iba adjusted his sunglasses. "Whatever. It benefitted her anyways."

"Better hold you vice captain spot close Iba. Cuz you might lose it soon if she has been... you know."

"Nah, thats ludicrous. I'm working to that though."

"Wha, you mean your hooking up your captain with her?" Ikkaku said giggling like a naughty little boy.

"Yeah, he deserves that much." Ikkaku said breaking his stance to take a break.

"A freak with a freak. Perfect match. You've outdone yourself." Ikkaku said beligerently.

"Ass, I'll make you pay in sake for insulting my captain." Ikkaku said returning to battle position. Ikkaku returned to the same position as well. The strikes began again. "So shes in your division now, without even knowing what her zanpakyou type is..." Ikkaku scored a hit on Iba.

"Yeah, that's about right. Watch her become Fouth Division material." Iba conceded.

"Oh that's right. Did you hear about fourth division by the way?" Ikkaku said as he recieved a vicious strike to the leg.

"Yeah, about Retsu? I feel horrible, well you will anyways." Iba said as he created a large gash in Ikkaku's side.

"Bastard, that hurt." Ikakku said lividly. "**Split Apart, Houzikimaru!**" The battle tides began to turn, as the spear became a three section staff.

"So what does she fight like?" Ikkaku pressed, now having the battle advantage.

"Uses alot of Kido, like I said she doesn't know her zanpakutou yet. I truly believe she will, at least I hope so. I put all that effort into training her." Iba said as he gracefully received a wound on his arm.

"She doesn't like me for some reason..." Ikkaku reasoned to himself why.

"I don't like you either." Iba replied.

The day ended with a sunset worth a thousand words. It is here the chapter ends.

The next chapter will be a hollow fiesta, and I will finally decide which division she will eventually become captain of which will influence what the zanpakutou will be like. Who spread the dirty rumor, Yachiru or Tosen? We will find out soon.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about any plot errors, or grammatical errors.

Ja mata.


End file.
